


Walk on the Wild Side

by Lannakitty



Series: More Issues Than National Geographic [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Kink, Mirrors, Rough play, Smut, Transformation sex, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely wild night. Ashley is a tease and Henry's inner wolf comes out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk on the Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [](http://tiwtin.livejournal.com/profile)[**tiwtin**](http://tiwtin.livejournal.com/)  
> Right, so, I wrote a pg-13 fic called Wild, which is part of the whole series of fics I have been doing for this pair. That fic is the aftermath of Henry shape shifting during sex. That was totally because I thought it would be an interesting situation to toss the characters into. That happened because Henry isn't entirely in control of his abilities, and Ashley was in a receptive state hormonally that kinda set the wolf off. I'm also of the opinion Henry isn't an animal, he's more or less a species of human who can shape shift into something that kinda looks like a wolf. (adaptive probably. If you can shape shift, why not turn into something that's kinda scary and can hunt when the whole farming thing doesnt work out? ). Anyway, [](http://tiwtin.livejournal.com/profile)[**tiwtin**](http://tiwtin.livejournal.com/) wrote a Henry/Will drabble inspired by that. And then I joked about writing pr0n in response to that. I was on cold meds when she suggested I should write the wild and kinky sexing that happened before that fic, thus I was easily suggestible.
> 
> This is that wild and crazy kinky sexing.
> 
> Wrote the smut. Finally got around to writing the beginning and then went back and forth with the beta a couple times. This is by far the craziest and kinkiest thing I have ever written. I don't even know where it came from. Actually, no, I blame the internet. ;) So here it is: Ashley was being a tease, Henry's inner wolf totally wants to give Ash puppies. And then they dun sex.
> 
> Here on AO3 I am posting them in chronological order. Those reading the series may skip this one if it isn't their thing.

She grinned into his neck as he growled, the sound reverberating from deep in his chest. He bit her shoulder lightly. She tilted her head, encouraging him. The growl lowered into something almost like a purr as he nipped at her throat.

It was thrilling, because Henry was a dangerous abnormal. He could easily rip her throat out if he wanted to, but he never would, she knew. She trusted him like he trusted her not to flip out and hurt him. She liked that they were dangerous, powerful. He dropped a kiss at the base of her ear. It felt like a line of fire raced from that spot down between her legs where he was so gently rubbing.

Ashley pushed him back, chasing his body with licks and nips. She focused on one nipple piercing then the other then began licking down his body. Grasping his shaft, she licked the tip, circling the head with her tongue. She pumped slowly, firmly, grazing the head ever so gently with her teeth, careful to avoid the Prince Albert piercing. Henry moaned and gripped the bed sheet and her shoulder, fingers digging in when she did something he really liked.

"Ashley," he groaned, thick with emotion.

She loved the way he said her name, like it was a prayer. She cupped his balls in one hand and took him as deeply as she could, sucking as she drew back. She growled and took him again, fingers fondling.

Henry muttered something that could have been her name. He pushed her back and she released him, sitting back with a flirty smirk. Henry lunged, his kisses fierce, demanding. His teeth scraped her lips and he pushed her into the mattress. Ashley struggled against him, enough to make it interesting and see how committed he was to being the dominant one tonight. He held her down and kissed up her neck to behind her ear. She sighed and relaxed under him, fingers scraping through his hair.

His lips moved back to hers, challenging her. She growled at him playfully as she kissed back. He chuckled, pressing her body into the bed, hard and hot by her thigh. Ashley shivered and dragged her nails over his back, scratching long lines from his ass to his shoulders. Henry growled back, kissing her again both fierce and passionate.

Suddenly Henry gasped and sat back, eyes wide as his face began to elongate, ears growing then finally moving back. Ashley watched in shock as his muscles and bones stretched and writhed under his skin. Henry's back bowed under the strain and fine hair grew in then thickened into a ruff around his shoulders then spread along his body and limbs. It looked painful but he didn't make any sounds as his body changed. She wanted to help, but wasn't sure how. She got to her knees and reached a hand out, unsure what she should do for him, unsure she could do anything.

When it was over, she was in bed with a panting werewolf with brown fur the same shade as his hair and Henry's gold eyes. She touched his shoulder tentatively. He was soft and she revised her assessment. It was something in between hair and fur. It grew thicker around his neck and shoulders in a ruff, longer by his feet which were now broad and paw-like with sturdy claws on the end of each toe. The fur was shorter on his chest, arms and legs except for a line that started around his middle and went down to his crotch. His erection looked human enough. The piercing was still there. She could see the piercings on his chest, but the one on his navel wasn't visible thought the hair. She looked down again, curious. He was longer as the wolf, but the human was thicker.

He rubbed his face then made a startled yip and looked at his hands. He had thick claws on the ends of his fingers and the skin of his palm was thick and a little rough. She reached for one of his hands, murmuring soft, wordless, comforting sounds. His hands were huge now, she noticed as she wrapped both of hers around his fingers. His face was wolf-like, but his muzzle was broader and shorter than the actual animal, more mobile as well. She could easily read his expression and saw Henry was caught between shock and fear. His ears moved, expressive like his face was. She reached out tentatively and touched one. It was soft.

Henry tried to speak, but it came out garbled because his lips and tongue couldn't make the same shapes as a human face could. He frowned and the next sound was distinctly a whine. He looked at her with pleading eyes, human and intelligent, even if they were gold.

"Come here," Ashley said, drawing him into a hug. He was still her best friend no matter what he looked like. Still Henry.

With a sigh, Henry ducked his head against her neck and wrapped his arms around her. They were long and muscular and warm. She felt secure with him rather than afraid. Ashley nuzzled through the short fur at his throat and ran her fingers through the deep ruff at his neck and down his back. She could feel the coiled tension there and whispered that it would be okay as she tried to soothe him. Eventually he began to relax, but he didn't shape shift again.

"So," she asked in the silence, "now that you've fursploded, are you gonna hunt sparkly vampires?"

Henry laughed, a woofing sound that made Ashley dissolve into peals of laughter. He looked down at her with a slightly affronted expression and she reached up to stroke the side of his face. Henry leaned in to the caress the same way he did when he looked human. Her fingers trailed over the ruff at his cheek then over his eyebrows and forehead then down his broad muzzle. His chin was scruffy, she realized, smiling. Her fingers trailed back toward his ear. Both had swiveled forward.

"Will your leg kick if I scratch you behind the ears?" she joked.

Henry rolled his eyes and made a disgusted sound which sent her into gales of laughter once more. Henry's eyes narrowed and soon his stout claws were at her sides, hitting every bit that was ticklish. Ashley squirmed under his onslaught.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she repeated, trying to hit his huge hands away. Henry snorted at her and continued until she curled into a protective ball, sides heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He gave in and wrapped her in a hug from behind with a rumbling chuckle.

The slide of his arms under and over her breasts was familiar, as was being pulled against his chest. It was Henry but it was different since he was longer and broader in this form; warmer too. He was still half-hard behind her. She's certainly experienced that before, she thought with a smirk. She snuggled back against him, smiling as she ran a hand though the fur on his arms. He felt good against her bare skin in an oddly sensual way.

Henry nuzzled her shoulder like he usually did when they cuddled like this and she sighed, content. She was surprised by the warm tongue on the back of her neck, but it wasn't unpleasant. This was the closest she supposed they'd get to kissing until he changed back. Kisses there were a special intimacy they'd shared since their first encounter, something no one else had done with her. Ashley shivered as he did it again, making an appreciative sound.

Henry's thumb began to lightly stroke her skin, a gentle motion that raised goose-bumps on her arms. She looked over her shoulder at him and nuzzled his jaw. He cupped one breast, squeezing gently then grazing his claws over her nipple. She gasped, eyes dropping closed as her body reminded her that she hadn't gotten any yet despite a promising start to the evening. His other hand trailed down her body, barely touching.

She shifted so he could touch her, the rough pads of his fingers delightful against her body. Ashley felt him hardening behind her. For a brief moment she wondered if she should stop this and looked over her shoulder. The eyes that looked back at her were the same ones that had looked at her not half an hour before. He paused and she saw uncertainty and a growing fear.

She'd chosen all of him and she'd be damned if she rejected him now. With a flirty smile she reached behind and grasped him with a firm stroke, flicking the piercing at the tip with her thumb. Passion replaced the uncertainty and she smiled, feeling confidant with her choice. She loved she could take that fear and pain away from him. His hips shifted into hers and Henry's hands continued. He used his claws, ever so slightly and she hissed. He stopped.

"More," she asked, lightly dragging her nails along the big vein on the underside of his cock. She gently teased the piercing at the tip.

Henry made a noise somewhere between a growl and a purr, scraping his teeth along her shoulder. He sat up, pulling her with him. She let him maneuver her with a small smile, curious what he wanted. She let him push her onto her knees, facing the headboard.

With her on all fours wasn't a position they used often. Ashley preferred seeing Henry's face and he seemed to feel the same way. She looked over her shoulder at him and wondered what he was doing when she felt his tongue on her body. Ashley let out a gasp and arched her back as his tongue ran up and over and inside her.

Turning her head to look at him, she caught sight of their reflection in the mirror over Henry's dresser. She watched him behind her, tongue working, hands digging into her hips, holding her in place. She moaned then whined as he stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"God, that's hot."

He followed her gaze and started the growling purr again, licking and nipping up her spine and he moved the behind her. He watched her watch him mount her and she moaned because damn it if wasn't the hottest thing she'd seen. Ashley let out a breathy cry and her head dropped down as he thrust into her body. The piercing slid inside her, a hard point of pleasure. She gripped the sheets and rocked back onto him, sure her arms were going to give out. Henry was longer in this shape and Ashley was reminded of this as he trust from behind. His cock hit her in places that were slightly different but it was wonderful, because it was him.

Fingers digging into her hips, Henry pulled her back onto him as he thrust forward. Ashley turned her head to the side and watched the powerful muscles bunch and slide under his skin as he began to move in earnest. He was watching them too and his hips sped up, rotating at the end of each stroke. Ashley swiveled her hips under him and the growling became deeper.

Ashley held herself with one arm and reached down so she could touch herself. Her fingers swirled in time with his primal thrusting. Henry growled and stilled long enough for Ashley to make a disappointed sound. He scratched his nails up her thighs and over her ass and the protest became a moan. Henry shifted around behind her then his arms slid under hers as he leaned over her back, long teeth nipping at her shoulder and the spot between her shoulder blades. Henry thrust once, a quick, powerful motion at odds with the gentleness as he nuzzled the side of her face.

Ashley's fingers dropped away as she steadied herself on the bed, fingers digging into the sheets again. Henry thrust against her, another hard motion that looked erotic as she watched their reflection. Henry's hand reached out and gripped the headboard as his hips crashed into hers. Ashley watched in fascination as claws that had been so gentle with her tore into the wood of his head board. The bed began to creak with their momentum.

Henry's other hand slid up her arm, along a breast then down her body and between her legs. His fingers circled her clit as he sped up the rocking motion of it his hips. She could hear him panting by her ear as he pumped into her from behind. He covered her back, warm and soft but iron hard and powerful under his skin, and utterly hers.

Ashley came apart under him suddenly, arms giving out as she cried out wordlessly. She was lost in the sensation of mating with her werewolf lover. Henry caught her and sat back, pulling her with him, changing the angles and making her shudder more. Her back arched as she writhed, still impaled in his lap. One hand grabbed hers and she held onto it like an anchor.

He was still hard within her as she came back to her senses, head resting on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw them in the mirror. In his lap, her legs were splayed on either side of his, opening her for them to see. He was buried deep in her, the vein on the underside pulsing with his heartbeat. She could feel the deep sound Henry was making deep in his chest, against her back. One of his hands was kneading a breast, dark against her pale skin, the other was lightly drawing claws up and down her side. Her breath caught as he trailed lower, nearly touching her clit. She needed him.

"Touch me." Ashley wasn't sure if it was a plea or an order. She just needed him.

Henry pressed his cheek to hers and the wandering hand caressed down her body. He touched where they were joined, then trailed his finger up and around her clitoris.

"God, yes." Ashley's eyes flickered closed for one moment, but forced them open so she could see her lover touch her. Why the fuck hadn't they thought of doing this before, she wondered. She rotated her hips opposite to his fingers, but wanted more. She rose up on her knees then sank down once and they both sighed. "So good."

Henry licked and nipped at the junction of her shoulder and neck and his other hand tweaked her nipple. Ashley clenched around him and reached up to grab the ruff at his neck. She's already decided they were doing this again when he could kiss her properly. She rose up and slid down again and he thrust in counter point. She'd never seen them from this angle and it was incredibly erotic to watch him fondle her as she rode him. Ashley watched their bodies move, watched her body stretch as she took him, watched his length glisten in the low light as he slid out of her then in again. She panted as she moved and Henry began breathing heavily as well, his fingers possessive and hard on her body as hers twined into his ruff and gripped his arm. Henry squeezed her breast and she was sure she was going to come again when he held her still. She tried to move but he was stronger than she was and held her down.

"What," she panted, "do you need?"

He lifted her off and she moaned as the piercing slid over her flesh again but didn't take her over the edge. She felt empty and needed him, wanted him. Henry looked down at her, hand stroking his cock. The purring was loud and pleased and very male. Henry arched an eyebrow and his expression couldn't have been anything other than a smirk. He put his free hand on her hip, pushing her slightly. After a second she understood he wanted her on her back.

Ashley settled into the middle of the bed and smiled up at him. She drew a hand down her body and opened her legs for him so he could see as she reached to touch herself. He crawled over, looming above her and batted her hand away. He placed a hand on either side of her shoulders and she could hear his claws ripping into something, the bed or the pillows, by her ears.

The purr was a deep, resonant sound, his golden eyes gleaming. Henry's nose dropped to her neck and breathed in her scent. The rumble went an octave lower and she could feel the tip of him just hitting her entrance but not going where she wanted. She arched her hips but Henry was faster and grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the bed and holding himself just out of her reach. She glared, but he made an amused sound.

"Fuck me."

Henry entered her in a sharp thrust that stole her breath away. She gasped as he did it again, hips hitting hers as she took him to the hilt. Henry let go of one of her hands so he could grab her thigh and push it back, going deeper. Ashley moaned as his hips collided with hers, the bed rocking under the force of his thrusts. She'd always felt maybe he was holding back a little.

He wasn't holding back now.

Distantly, Ashley heard the bedding rip under Henry's claws, the headboard slam against the wall, the bedsprings creak. Her senses were overwhelmed; the hardness of his cock, the soft slide of his fur over her skin, the hot feeling of his breath against her neck, the smooth bedding under her back and ass. Wrapping one arm around his broad shoulders she panted in his ear, thrusting her hips against his as they fucked. It was primal and more than a little kinky and she was surprised by how exciting it all was to just love with abandon. He let her other wrist go and she raked her nails up his ass and back, then slid her hand down again. She grabbed his ass, pulling him in against her.

There was a loud crack and suddenly they dropped to one side a little, but Henry had somehow found more leverage. His arms slid under her shoulders. Ashley heard a popping sound as his claws pierced the fabric under her head.

Henry's thrusts became shorter and harder. He pressed her bodily into the bedding, one hand gripped her shoulder from behind. Ashley had enough mental capacity to think he was finally going to come when he expanded within her. She gasped as he got thicker, quickly passing the girth he usually was when they made love. He was extremely pleasing normally and this was beyond that, falling into that space where it was hard to tell if it was pleasure or pain. It was so good. Eyes rolling back, she cried out and dug her fingers into him, coming again.

Ashley didn't even know what she was saying in his ear when she came back to herself. She had the vague understanding that it was encouraging and dirty. Henry continued the short thrusts, the feral knot locking them together. He was causing aftershocks to shoot through her system, like lightning strikes.

His eyes were scrunched closed, his ears flat against his skull. Henry slammed his hips into hers and arched his back roaring as he came. Ashley felt him pumping into her with each tiny jerk of his hips. The knot the bound them together sent little jolts of pleasure through her body when she'd just been sure she was spent for the evening.

Henry collapsed around her, drawing her into a tight embrace as his hips continued to twitch against hers. He moaned, a very human sound and nuzzled her neck before licking up from her collar bone to her ear. Ashley pressed a small kiss into the side of his neck. She found herself unable to move, both because she lacked the energy and because he'd wrapped himself around her. She didn't care because she felt satisfied and very deeply loved.

Ashley caught her breath before he did and waited for him to calm down; Henry was still tight and hard inside her. As much as she loved him, it was beginning to become uncomfortable. Running her hands over his back, she tried to soothe and wondered how long they'd be locked together and if this was normal. After a few moments Henry let out a little whimper and rocked into her. She felt him come again then begin to soften.

He nuzzled her neck and the spot behind her ear. Both sighed as he slipped out. Henry rolled to one side of the bed. Ashley's eyes drifted closed. This had been extremely fun, far more than she'd expected, but she wasn't sure she was up to this all the time. She was utterly exhausted by the workout. She reached out, blindly looking for his hand and found his thigh. Henry threw a long arm over her chest, pulling her into his side. He closed his eyes, passing out with a contented sigh.

Laughing in the suddenly quiet room, Ashley tried to toe the covers up. She didn't want to leave his arms. Her toe met with the ripped up bedding, but it didn't really register what she was feeling for a second. She managed to pull the sheet up far enough she could grab it, but she could only pull it up a little ways before it got were snagged on Henry's foot. The sheet was a little ripped up as well, she noticed. She didn't have the energy to fight to pull it up further so she gave up. There was a wet spot under her body, and a little come cooling on her thigh. Too tired to care, she slid away from the spot, cuddling into his side. As always, he was warm and wonderful and now he was soft and cuddly as well.

Henry made a snuffling noise as she shifted around on the bed. His arm tightened around her and she pressed a kiss into his shoulder. He settled and she lay back, relaxing and letting exhaustion overcome her as well. Smiling slightly, she quickly fell asleep.


End file.
